Rival
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Saingan utama dari agen Scarlet bukanlah sang polisi rahasia, tapi anak SMA berotak luar biasa. ・ [ShinAmu] ・ [#Amuversary]


**Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō

 **Warning:** Canon Diverge. Loveforgiven headcanon. Keju. _Boy x Boy_.

* * *

 **Rival  
**

「 Eliminate all other factors, and the one which remains must be the truth. 」

—Sherlock Holmes; The Sign of Four

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Cuaca sore ini tidak begitu terik; malah dihiasi embusan angin yang membawa dedaunan mapel ambruk ke tanah lalu mengering akibat terinjak. Sungguh suasana yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati sisa musim gugur di Hyde park—taman kota terbesar London—bersama sang kekasih hati, mungkin?

Sayangnya konten tersebut tengah menjadi sensitif bagi seorang Kudou Shinichi, sementara Furuya Rei tidak terlalu peka (atau sekiranya pura-pura) karena kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut pria berusia hampir dua kali lipat itu lebih spektakuler dari harga eceran roast meats sekali makan.

"Padahal dulu kau jauh-jauh menembaknya di London, ya… sekarang malah putus, ahahaha!"

Ups.

Shinichi bukan remaja pendendam atau berkelakuan buruk, jadi tidak ada keinginan busuk terselubung untuk mencelupkan kepala si helai pirang ke dalam kolam di Kensington _palace_ atau menghempasnya dari menara Big Ben. Sama sekali tidak ada. Detektif SMA ini terkenal sabar dan tulus hati.

"Sayang kita sedang tidak ada di kamar mandi, Furuya-san. Aku begitu ingin mencuci rambutmu dengan jus ini." mengangkat gelas penuh honeymon melon di tangan kanan sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "Atau menggosok punggungmu dengan garpu ini." sisa-sisa donat isi daging kepiting terlihat berhamburan dari ujung trisula di tangan kiri.

Tepat di bangku seberang, Furuya tertawa tertahan. Masih menjaga sopan santun di dalam restoran bergengsi Chiltern Firehouse. Refleksnya juga masih bagus untuk tidak menyemburkan latte panas dari mulutnya. "Apa remaja jaman sekarang selalu memikirkan hal-hal mesum seperti adegan kamar mandi dan punggung terbuka?"

Sekali lagi; Shinichi remaja sabar pun tulus hati, sampai enggan meralat. Hanya ikut tertawa samar (lebih tepatnya miris) tatkala melibas sisa makanan hingga permukaan piringnya licin. "Jangan bahas _itu_ lagi. Kita terbang ke sini untuk membicarakan hal lain."

" _Itu_ apa? Mantan?"

"Iya, _Itu_ " yang rambut sehelai bulu gagak mulai mempertanyakan siapa yang umurnya lebih tua di sini, karena pria di depannya justru bersikap lebih kekanakan, "Jangan bahas lagi… kumohon."

Suasana kafe tampak mulai ramai setelah koki utama mengumumkan menu istirahat sore dengan harga spesial. Sangat menggiurkan untuk dicicipi, terutama karena ini hari kedua mereka menginjak tanah ibu kota Inggris—setelah bersusah payah menggeret koper selama bulan menggantung (sebenarnya tidak bersusah payah juga, ada yang menjemput dan mengantarkan sampai hotel tujuan. Tapi membusuk hampir setengah hari di dalam pesawat memang terlalu melelahkan hingga mereka pingsan di atas kasur _king size_ bahkan tanpa mandi dan melepas kaus kaki). Dua asian ini membuka mata keesokan paginya untuk disuguhi pemandangan cantik langsung ke arah menara Elizabeth, tepat ketika para warga hendak bersiap-siap menghadapi arus _weekend_.

"Jadi kalau bukan soal _itu_ , _ini_ akan tentang apa?" Furuya memajukan kepalanya, mendesak yang dibawah umur dengan pertanyaan retoris, "Kalau tidak penting, mana mungkin kau akan mengajakku jauh-jauh kemari."

"I-ini…" entah kenapa Shinichi ikut refleks menjauhkan ujung hidung. Mungkin karena mukanya kini mulai terasa panas dijejali visual hampir sempurna (menurutnya) tersaji di depan mata, "Ini tentang… sekuel novel ayahku. Dia bilang kali ini ingin menulis soal polisi rahasia yang menjadi rival dari agen Scarlet, pemeran utama seri pertamanya."

"Hmm…"

"Kurasa tidak perlu detektif SMA luar biasa untuk mengerti maksudnya, …kan?"

Pria berbalut kemeja nuansa kakhi mengernyitkan pusat dahi, "Sebentar. Kau baru menyebut dirimu 'luar biasa', Kudou-kun?"

"Mungkin hanya perasaan Furuya-san." lalu ditambah tawa yang sengaja terlihat bodoh.

"Oh, wow. Sisi lain seorang Kudou Shinichi yang seharusnya bisa dia ketahui andai kalian tidak putus secepat jagung matang." pria ini terus saja dengan ulahnya meski dihujani tatapan sinis dari pasang iris biru keabuan, "Jadi kau dibelikan tiket oleh ayahmu agar calon rival agen Scarlet ini diwawancarai, begitu?"

Mahkota serupa bulu gagak menggeleng yakin, membuat ujung-ujung alis lawan bicara semakin mengerut, "Pertama, ayahku tidak membelikan tiket perjalanan ini (sebenarnya oleh ibuku, ah—tapi untuk apa juga membahasnya sekarang). Kedua, aku mengajak Furuya-san ke London supaya menolak sendiri permintaannya."

"…siapapun yang berani menolak permintaan Kudou Yuusaku pasti otaknya sudah tidak waras!" dengan nada semakin tidak sabaran, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum tenang yang dipancarkan si kulit tropis.

"Kalau dia tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya, aku lebih ingin rivalnya diganti dengan seorang anak kelas menengah saja daripada karakter om-om yang mungkin bisa sakit pinggang saat berjongkok memeriksa mayat." padahal Furuya tidak punya riwayat encok, dan—HEY! Umur dua sembilan belum setua itu!

"Kenapa ya aku jadi ingin membuang bukunya kalau sekuelnya dibuat begitu…"

Para pelayan yang berlalu lalang di ruangan untuk sekedar mengisi ulang teh darjeeling mengaburkan konsentrasi Shinichi, terutama, "Lalu seandainya… seandainya saja… jika ditambah bumbu romansa? Misalnya, detektif SMA itu mendadak punya perasaan lebih pada sang polisi rahasia, bagaimana?"

"…" Kelereng biru Furuya sedikitnya melebar, masih mencerna seksama setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya menjadi bertumpang kaki.

"—Memangnya ayahmu berbakat membuat novel roman, atau ide menyimpang ini akan menjadi _spin off_?" Hening lama tidak merusak suasana kondusif, mungkin hanya penyejuk otomatis ruangan yang sekiranya terlampau dingin, "…dan sejak kapan?"

Oh, ayo pahamilah! Jangan sampai pemuda ingusan ini harus menambah karakter pacar teman masa kecil si detektif yang kemudian berakhir putus karena menyadari perasaannya tertambat di lain hati yang sejenis. Bukan maunya juga untuk menjadikan kota London sebagai tempat menoreh berbagai kenangan pahit-manis yang bisa diingat seumur hidupnya. Salahkan sang ayah yang memasang bom waktu dengan ide gilanya memasangkan Furuya Rei dan _role model_ agen Scarlet (sepihak) hanya karena ibunya bilang dua pria dewasa tampan ini akan terlihat sangat cocok ketika bertemu dan berseteru. Singkatnya; Shinichi cemburu.

"Furuya-san, akan menolaknya… 'kan? Permintaan ayahku." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Shinichi malah harap-harap cemas.

Pihak terdesak hampir hilang berselera untuk melumat potongan terakhir salmon tartare pesanan. Sikap tenangnya seakan terkikis perlahan-lahan. Semuanya dirasa terlalu tiba-tiba, "Kira-kira kapan aku harus bertemu ayahmu?"

"Nanti malam ayah akan datang ke hotel tempat kita menginap. Tapi sebelum itu… aku ingin kita pergi ke 221B _Baker Street_ —" bukan, kali ini bukan menara Big ben tempat menembak mantan atau bahkan taman istana kerajaan. Ada area lebih berkesan yang ingin dipakainya untuk menoreh lembaran baru baginya sendiri tanpa terikat masa lalu romantis orang tuanya. Shinichi meneguk ludah, ujung lidahnya seperti terjepit di antara deret gigi depan.

Bukan Agen Scarlet penembak jitu atau siapapun. Sherlock Homes Furuya Rei di masa depan bernama Kudou Shinichi.

"—ada yang harus kukatakan."

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Shinichi dan Furuya (Amuro) dengan setting kota London dalam memeriahkan Amuversary 2017. Terima kasih untuk pemirsa yang sudah membaca!  
Nama pemeran lain disamarkan agar tidak terjadi perang kapal… mohon maaf, jangan dianggap bashing #DUK

Iya, tulisannya emang pendek dan dipepet maksa sekali saudara-saudara. Tapi di waktu yang tergolong sempit, hanya ini kemampuan abal terbaik author. Selanjutnya, bakal bikin ShinFuru yang lebih KYUUUN~ (?) lagi deh itung-itung balas dendam. Semoga November tahun depan event serupa masih akan tetap digelar, mohon dukungannya terus untuk menistai uhuksupirkuuhuk Amuro Tooru, ya!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Padahal AC dalam ruangan sudah disetel serendah mungkin, tapi penyewanya masih kipas-kipas kepanasan. Di atas sofa, Furuya Rei duduk mengangkat lutut yang mengapit bantal empuk besar. Hampir menenggelamkan mukanya yang hampir matang di sana. Untungnya tidak ada siapapun di ruangan karena teman sekamarnya masih sibuk membersihkan diri di bawah pancuran _shower_.

Atau sekarang sudah bisa disebut tunangan resmi.

 _Kudou-kun bodoh._

Pria hampir kepala tiga itu menjulurkan tangan yang jari manisnya sudah berbalut sapih emas putih. Tidak ada yang menyangka, selain pernyataan cinta, remaja yang bahkan belum masuk usia legal negeri sakura itu akan melamarnya di depan museum replika kediaman Sherlock Holmes. Sungguh teramat sangat berkesan bagi pecinta misteri seperti dirinya.

"Furuya-san."

Bulu tengkuk mendadak berdiri, kulit eksotis akhirnya matang sempurna di bagian pipi. Shinichi sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan gerakan seprofesional ninja, tidak romantis, malah meninggalkan kesan manja. Furuya menutup jemari dan pelupuk sekaligus, meresapi aroma sabun yang menguar wangi.

Melihat yang dipeluknya diam, Shinichi angkat bicara lagi.

"Tadi itu terima kasih sekali. Aku senang ayah menerima penolakanmu dan bahkan menerima semua ide gilaku dengan beberapa gubahan, sepertinya." anak ini sendiri mengakui kalau idenya memang gila. Di kemudian hari, Kudou Yusaku mungkin akan dikenal sebagai novelis pendukung LGBT kecuali jika _gender_ dari sang polisi rahasia akhirnya diganti demi kenyamanan pembaca.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menerima cincin dariku. Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

Tidak perlu berbisik seksi begitu, kan?

"Ng? Furuya-san…?" Shinichi sampai harus memeluk lebih erat. Menyendengkan telinga mendekati ujung bibir lawan bicara yang sudah terbenam dalam permukaan bantal. Mendengar frasa yang diulang terbata-bata dengan seksama.

"I… iya, aku juga."

* * *

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
